


And the Raven was Called Sin

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked Up, Horror, One Shot, i don’t know if can call this a romance...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: She was naked. And John was weak.
Relationships: John Brown/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 12





	And the Raven was Called Sin

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof

* * *

John woke and reached automatically for the cross beneath his shirt. As he held it to his breast, John looked first at the broken remains of the ear mic scattered on the floor, then the nun who had been possessed (she was lying on the ground, now).

John looked to Mai, next. She had rushed into the room when he began to bleed from his face. he had pushed her away. Lord, why did he push her away?

She had hit the wall, slid down and stayed there. She looked like a broken doll.

John slowly reached for his bible when she smiled from behind her messy hair. Blood stained her teeth.

Not a doll, then...a puppet.

Mai stood slowly, her hands finding the first button of her nightgown as she leaned against the wall. Her feet were bare. "John..." she moaned, mocking him.

John prayed.

Mai moaned again, blood trailing down her face and into the milky white hollow of her neck. "John, don't you want my body?"

John's holy water had spilled. He dragged his fingers through it.

Her fingers were quick and nimble, and slid the small, bronze buttons out of their holes with ease. "You can look...I know you've dreamed of me."

John's voice broke, but he prayed still.

Mai unbuttoned the last button…

John faltered, glanced up. His gaze found her breasts and stayed there.

_Sinner._

The night gown was on the ground, around her ankles. Mai's thumb found its way between her panties and her milky skin.

John tried to look to the prayers on worn pages. A bead of sweat sprung up on his neck, and fell down his back when a warm body pressed up against him.

"John..." Mai bit him on the ear, her arms wrapping around his neck. "John..."

The bible fell from his hands.

Mai grabbed the cross around his neck and pulled the chain. It broke as her lips traveled down, down…

John moaned her name.

* * *

Mai woke wrapped in Naru's coat and cradled in Lin's arms. The quiet man was prying her mouth open while her boss slipped a pill under her tongue.

She dry swallowed it, then sat up on Lin's lap, her hand nervously grabbing at his lapel. A cross with a broken chain fell from her chest when she straightened, landing silently on the carpeted floor

Mai looked to Naru. There was _blood_ on his knuckles.

_"Where's John?"_


End file.
